Papers and Notes
by Ze Shipper
Summary: Fang and his Valentine's Day moves...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, it has been a while since I posted a BBB fic… so here I am, making one…**

 **And since it's almost Valentine's Day, I've planned on writing a little lovey-dovey BBB x Fang fic…**

 ** _Disclaimers:_** _I don't own Boboiboy…_

 **HERE IT IS! ENJOY!**

* * *

 **PAPERS AND NOTES**

* * *

 ** _February 12… Two days before Valentine's Day…_**

Boboiboy is currently making his way to school with Gopal.

"Hey Boboiboy, you got any plans for Valentine's Day?" Gopal asked.

"Uhh actually, no. There's nothing really going on for me…" Boboiboy answered.

"You're not going to ask any of your fans out?"

"Uhh… no… I'm not really interested in that lovey-dovey stuff…"

"So you're not into someone?"

"Nope"

"Ying?"

"No…"

"Yaya?"

"Nope…"

"Fang?"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! WHY WOULD YOU INCLUDE THAT GUY?!"

"Hahahaha… just curious…"

"Hmph! Why would you even ask such a question? What are you going to do on Valentine's Day?"

"Earn money, of course! Valentine's day is when I get paid for taking pictures of Fang and giving it to his fans. And I even get paid by delivering secret love letters and slipping them to someone else's bag, notebook, book, even pocket!"

"Even to Fang's pocket?"

"YEP!"

"Are you a robber or something?"

"Of course not! What makes you think that?"

"Being able to slip things into someone's pocket is something like a robber's specialty…"

"Excuse me, but a robber takes things from someone's pocket… not puts things into someone's pocket or bag…"

"Yeah, right… Has Fang ever caught you?"

"If he has, I wouldn't be doing it until now"

"I wonder what he'll do if he found out…"

"Mehh… maybe summon shadow eagle and fly me up to the sea and drop me there…"

"If that ever happens, I would be laughing hysterically…"

"WHAT?!You won't save me?"

"Maybe…?"

"Boboiboy!"

"I could imagine it already…"

 ** _…_**

 ** _[Inside Boboiboy's head]_**

 _"SHADOW EAGLE!"_

 _"HAAAAWK!"_

 _"Fly and drop Gopal into the sea!"_

 _"AAAHHHHH! I'm sorry FANG! AHHHHHHH!"_

 **…**

 ** _[Back to reality]_**

"That would be really funny, don't you think, Gopal?" Boboiboy asked.

"If by 'funny' you mean, 'scary'… then, Yes…"

"Hahaha…"

"And here I thought you're my best friend that will be there and ready to save me…"

"Awww… I'm just kidding… of course I'll save you… I won't let that Fang hurt you, Gopal…"

"Awww…. Thanks Boboiboy…"

* * *

The two finally reached school. But as soon as Gopal stepped through the school gate, a bunch of girls ran to him.

"Gopal, please, put this in his bag…"

"This too, Gopal…"

"Gopal, don't forget mine!"

"Gopal…"

"Gopal…"

"Gopal…"

After a few minutes, all the girls were out of sight and Gopal already has a hand full of money and on the other hand, some letters and little sticky notes.

"So this is how you earn so quickly…" Boboiboy said.

"YEP! Now let's hurry and get to class before Fang gets there before us…"

"Yeah, yeah…"

With hat, the two ran to the classroom. Yaya and Ying are already there. Both are studying.

"Morning, Boboiboy, Gopal!" The two girls greeted.

"Morning…"

"Two days before Valentine's Day… How's business, Gopal?" Ying asked.

Gopal just gave Ying a thumps up then placed down his bag and headed to Fang's desk.

"What are you doing Gopal?" Yaya asked.

"Business…" Gopal answered as he started placing the sticky notes on Fang's desk, forming a heart.

 _'Business, huh…'_ Boboiboy thought _'Anyone can slip papers into someone's bag…'_

"I know what you're thinking, Boboiboy…" Ying started "That anyone can slip anything to someone else's stuff secretly…"

"Since when did you have the power to read minds?"

"Never… I just know what you're thinking… What you're thinking is true… but Gopal is a professional with that stuff… He's the 'Mercury' of our class…"

"Mercury? Isn't Mercury a planet?"

"Don't you know Roman and Greek Gods and Goddesses? Mercury or Hermes is the messenger of the Gods… He goes back and forth from the depths of hell and heaven…"

"Why not just call him Cupid… It suits him anyway… just give him the diapers and he's all fixed up…"

"Cupid is successful in making pairs…" Yaya interrupted. "Apparently, Gopal isn't successful in making the pairs…"

"How could you tell?"

"You'll see when Fang comes…"

"DONE!" Gopal exclaimed. He finally finished arranging the sticky notes on Fang's desk.

 ** _*tap* *tap *tap*_**

"He's coming…" Yaya said then went back to her seat.

"He?" Boboiboy said in a questioning tone. |He… Fang?"

"Yep…" Ying said.

 ** _*slide*_**

As the door slid open, Fang was seen. He glanced to his desk and walked to it. Not mining about the other four teens in the room. As Fang finally reached his desk, he placed his bag down, and stared at the sticky notes on his desk. Boboiboy waited on what the other will do.

Fang took all the sticky notes from his desk, tore a piece of paper from his notebook, and crumpled the sticky notes then threw them into the trash can.

Boboiboy's jaw dropped.

Fang didn't mind Boboiboy and just sat back down then stared at a distance.

 _'Here we go again…'_ Fang thought.

 ** _*slam*_**

Fang wasn't surprised with Boboiboy's sudden movement of slamming his hand on his desk.

"Oh, you're here… I didn't see you…" Fang said.

"You…" Boboiboy started.

"What?"

"What gave you the right to srumple those notes your fans give you? I thought you like the popularity attention?"

"Yes, I do… But I'm not interested with those girls… they're way below my level of greatness…"

"You could've just placed them inside your bag!"

"Too much space consumed…"

"They're just sticky notes. They won't fill your whole bag!"

"They will… If they're too many…"

"Boboiboy, Fang! Quit Fighting or I'll write your names down" Yaya threatened.

"Eh?! Me too? But Boboiboy's the only one shouting…"

"Don't tempt me, Fang…"

"Sorry, Yaya…" Fang said then stared back to space.

"Why Y-" Boboiboy wasn't able to finish his statement when Yaya called his name again so he just sat down on his desk.

 _'Fang… You really have no heart!'_ Boboiboy thought _'You just wasted those girl's feelings for you… I can't believe they like you!'_

* * *

 ** _Recess…_**

"Hey, Gopal…" Boboiboy called.

"What is it, Boboiboy?"

"Aren't you annoyed by what Fang does to those girls' notes?"

"A little… but not really… I just deliver the notes, and gifts… I don't have the rights to mind what he does to them…"

"Still, I couldn't believe that guy! Doesn't he have a heart?!"

"Of course he does, his heart is just made of stone…"

"What?"

"Maybe he just doesn't like those girls and likes someone else…"

 _'Someone else?'_ that phrase ringed in Boboiboy's head.

"I wonder who…"

"Did you say something, Boboiboy?"

"Oh, nothing…"

"Okay…"

 _'If he likes someone… Who is it? I want to know… I really want to know…'_

* * *

 ** _[BOBOIBOY'S POV]_**

 _What am I thinking?! Why am I suddenly curious on Fang's love life?! What's going on?!_

* * *

 **That'll be all for this chapter… I might be able to update chapter two this week… so I hope you'll wait for it…**


	2. Chapter 2

**YO! Been more than a week since I held my computer… Cuz I've been busy lately… Anyway… Chapter 2!**

* * *

 ** _Next day… February 13…_**

Boboiboy and Gopal are walking to school when suddenly a huge wage of school girls approached them.

"GOPAL!"

"Please, give this to Fang!"

"Gopal, here's my payment!"

"Gopal, here's my letter for Fang…"

"Gopal…"

"Gopal…"

"Gopal…"

Boboiboy just watched and waited for the scene infront of him to be over. Sure he could just leave Gopal and head to school early before he gets late again but… _'I doubt Gopal could carry every single gift those girls gave to him…'_

In a split second, all the girls were out of sight, leaving Gopal with some gifts in one hand and money on the other.

"HAHAHA! I'm rich!" Gopal exclaimed. Boboiboy just stared at him, agape.

"How could you still think about your earnings while you're holding that much gifts for Fang in one hand?" Boboiboy asked.

"Uhhh… I don't know… Anyway, we better head to school right away! Here, take these and start running" Gopal said then placed some gifts in Boboiboy's hand as he led the way.

* * *

"Lalala~ Lalalalalalala~ Lalala~ YEAH!" Gopal sang.

"Gopal, wait for me!" Boboiboy shouted.

"Boboiboy, hurry up or we'll be late…"

"I couldn't see anything! These boxes are blocking my view!"

"A! I know! Why don't you split into three then you bring these to school while I walk" Gopal suggested.

"Good idea!"

Boboiboy then placed down all the boxes he has "BOBOIBOY ELEMENTAL SPLIT!" and suddenly two more Boboiboys- Lightning and Hurricane appeared.

"Now you two, take these" Gopal said then placed the boxes he has into Hurricane and Lightning's hands "Go, and deliver them to class…"

"OKAY!" Earthquake, Lightning and Hurricane said in unison then they disappeared.

"HAHAHA! I fooled Boboiboy! He has done all the hard work for me!" Gopal laughed.

"What did you say, Gopal?" a voice from behind said.

Slowly, Gopal turned his head and saw… "B- B- BOBOIBOY!"

"Here, bring these yourself" Earthquake said then dropped the boxed he has on Gopal.

"W-Wait, you're leaving me here?"

"Nope, I'll walk beside you… I'm just not helping you bring those since Lightning and Hurricane done half of the job…"

Gopal just let out a sigh. "And here I thought I would be walking without having a backache…"

"Your fault…" Boboiboy said "Hurry up before we're late"

"Okay…"

* * *

 ** _Moments later…_**

"AH! WERE HERE!" Earthquake exclaimed as he and Gopal arrived in their classroom. There, they saw Hurricane and Lightning were decorating the room.

"Eh? What are you two doing?" Earthquake asked the two.

"Yaya said that we should help her and Ying decorate the room since tomorrow is Valentine's Day…" Lightning answered in his usual tone.

"YEAH! And this is so much FUN!" Hurricane exclaimed as he flew around the room, decorating the ceiling with hearts.

"Nothing here is 'Fun'. This is troublesome… I shouldn't be doing this… could we just merge back to normal?"

"WHAT?! Don't be like that, Lightning… Where's your Valentine's Spirit?"

"Miles and Miles away from here…"

"Earthquake, let's not merge yet, we're still not finished decorating… When Yaya get back here and these are not finished, you're dead…"

"EH?! WHY ME?" Earthquake whined.

"Because we're all the same… if we merge, the blame is on you…" Hurricane answered then went back to sticking hearts everywhere.

"How annoying…" Lightning said.

"KEEP DECORATING, LIGHTNING!" Hurricane shouted.

"Yeah, yeah…"

While the two are busy sticking hearts, Gopal is busy himself… Sticking notes and placing gifts, letters and chocolates on Fang's desk.

Boboiboy neared Gopal "Again?" he asked.

"This is a must! And… I'm… DONE!" Gopal exclaimed then went to his seat and sat down. "Ow… my back… hurts…"

"HORRAY! WE'RE DONE!" Hurricane exclaimed as he flew around the room.

"Finally… can we merge now?" said Lightning.

"YEP! Earthquake~"

"Okay…" and with that, the three merged into one Boboiboy.

* * *

"The square root of 144?"

"12"

"Cube root of 1000?"

"Ten"

Two voices were being heard from outside the classroom answering and talking in some mathematical language.

"15+15-15-15+15-15 is?" the owner of the voice entered the room.

"0" so did the other.

"Yaya, Ying!" Boboiboy called.

"Hey, Boboiboy. Hey, Gopal" the two girls greeted then they noticed the desk at the back.

"Wow, nice work on the gifts, Gopal…" Ying said.

"Thanks…"

"Too bad Fang's just gonna throw them out…" Yaya added.

"THROW THEM?!" Bobioboy shouted. "What do you mean, Yaya?"

"You'll see… Fang's almost here…" Yaya said.

"Yeah, we saw him walking into the building moments ago…" Ying added.

 ** _*tap* *tap* *tap*_**

 ** _*slide*_**

"Morning, Fang…" Yaya and Ying greated.

"Morning…" Fang answered.

Yaya and sing seemed to be surprised. "Yaya, he doesn't usually answer any greeting…"

"Yeah… he must be in a good mood…"

Fang walked to his seat. He could feel the deadly glare Boboiboy is giving him but paid no attention to it. He placed his bag down, opened it and took another bigger bag. One by one, he placed the boxes into it, each reading the note written or placed on it.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, FANG?!" Boboiboy shouted as he slammed his hand on Fang's desk again.

"Throwing out the garbage, isn't it obvious?" Fang answered, not dare looking at Boboiboy and continued throwing the 'garbage' into his bigger bag.

"G- GARBAGE?! These are not garbage? Why couldn't you appreciate those girls' gifts for you?"

"Like I said yesterday, I'm not interested…"

"I didn't say accept their love or something… Just appreciate the minimal effort they do!"

"NO"

"FANG!"

"You two, quit it!" Yaya shouted.

"Sorry…" the two answered then Fang swung the bag over his shoulder and summoned shadow tiger, hopped onto his back and went out of the room.

Now that Fang's gone, Yaya ang Ying approached Boboiboy.

"Why are you so bothered by how Fang treats those girls' letters, gifts and stuff?" Ying asked.

"Yeah, it's not like one came from you..." Yaya added.

"No... It just seemed so rude of him to do that... I know Fang's not sociable and not that easy to approach and fight with but doing that just made me angry for some reason...

* * *

 ** _[Boboiboy's thoughts]_**

"I know Fang and I are rivals, enemies, and we always fight about some stuff... but why am I so bothered about him doing that to those letters and gifts?"

"I didn't give him any, and I am not obliged to... but why is it hurting me in such a freaky way?"

"What's going on? What is this I'm feeling?"

* * *

 **YEP! It's been half a month... and my date here is feb 11... sorry about that been busy because school year is ending soon...**

 **SEE YA'LL ON THE NEXT CHAPTER...**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3!**

 **This is still during Feb. 13…**

* * *

Fang and Shadow Tiger are currently in front of the huge garbage bin where all the garbage of the whole school are placed in.

"Shadow Tiger, I seriously need help…" Fang whispered but Shadow Tiger just looked at its master with its glowing red eyes.

At times when Fang's alone, he would summon Shadow Tiger and talk to him. Although Shadow Tiger doesn't say a word and just stare at its master.

Fang snapped his finger and Shadow Tiger disappeared.

"I need help…" with that said, a certain person appeared in Fang's head. "I need that person's help…"

"Later would be a good time to ask that person…"

* * *

 ** _Back inside the classroom…_**

"Man, I'm so tired… I want to rest for a bit…" Gopal said and then closed his eyes.

Suddenly a student rushed into the room "TEACHER'S HERE! TEACHER'S HERE!" all the students, including Fang that were outside and inside the room went to their proper seats.

"Stand up," Yaya shouted and all obeyed "A very good morning teacher, of the truth!"

"A VERY GOOD MORNING TEACHER, OF THE TRUTH!" the other students greeted.

"Good morning, my stude-"

 ** _*snooooooooooooooooore*_**

Teacher Papa's face turned serious. "Who dares interrupt my Morning Greeting of Justice?! Was it you? You? You?" Teacher Papa asked while pointing randomly at his students who all answered 'No, Sir'

"It's Gopal, Teacher Papa" some random student at the back said pointing at the said boy who is currently sleeping soundly on his desk.

 ** _*snooooooooooooooooore*_**

Teacher Papa sneaked beside Gopal "All my other students, kindly cover your ears. I will make the waking sound of Honor…"

Students were really not sure on what their teacher is planning but just obeyed and covered their ears.

Teacher Papa inhaled, exhaled, inhaled, exhaled and took a huge amount of oxygen then took out his whistle. "PEET, PEET!" he sounded and every student just stared at their teacher.

 ** _*snooooooooooooooooooore*_**

"Teacher Papa, why didn't you just blow your whistle?" Ying asked.

"Ehehe… okay children, cover your ears…"

Again, took a huge amount of air and then…

 ** _*peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet*_**

"WAAAAHHH! I'm sorry, Daddy! I'm sorry, Daddy! I won't do it again!" Gopal shouted as he stood up. "EH-?"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" the whole class laughed.

"I'm writing your name now, Gopal" Yaya said as she took out her notebook and pen then wrote Gopal's name.

Moments later, Gopal's outside the room, his desk over his shoulders. "This is no way to treat the school entrepreneur!" Gopal shouted.

"Now my loyal students turn your mathematics book to page 65" Teacher Papa said and the students obeyed.

* * *

 ** _Recess…_**

The whole class made their way out of the classroom, straight to the cafeteria.

"Can I have one of those Auntie?" Boboiboy said.

"Sure, Boy. Here…"

Boboiboy was about to leave but his attention was caught by a plate of delicious snacks. "Uhmm Auntie, I'll have all of those,, please…" Boboiboy said.

"Okay, here…" with that, the cafeteria lady gave Boboiboy the sancks.

 ** _Moments later…_**

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" a voice shouted "There are no more… Red Carrot Doughnuts?! WHY, AUNTIE? WHYYYYYYYYYYYY?"

"I'm sorry Fang…" the canteen lady said "You came a moment too late…"

Fang walked down the halls, looking like someone who hasn't slept for days. He entered their room and sat down.

"What happened to you?" Ying asked.

"Red Carrot Doughnuts… They're all gone… Someone brought them all…"

"So you were the one who shouted…"

"…"

"Hey, Fang!" A voice called.

Fang looked up to see Boboiboy. "What do you want? I am not in the mood to argue…"

"I didn't say that we'll argue… I'm just giving you this…" Boboiboy placed a paper bag n Fang's desk.

"What is this?"

"Open it…" Fang did as Boboiboy said. He opened the paper bag and saw …

"RED CARROT DOUGHNUTS!"

"Yeah… I bought them all to give them to you… just something to say sorry for slamming my hand on your desk and shouting at you…"

"Thank you…" Fang said then smiled.

 ** _*zing*_** For some reason, Boboiboy blushed. _'What was that?'_

Fang took one of the doughnuts and ate it. "Delicious!" he exclaimed. The atmosphere suddenly became different. Imaginary flowers, butterflies, unicorn cotton candy girly stuff appeared around Fang.

"W-welcome, Fang…" Boboiboy said then quickly sat on his desk.

"What just happened?" Gopal asked.

"Don't know…" Ying and Yaya answered.

The three went back to their proper seats.

Gopal sat quietly on his seat, eating his delicious chocolate when suddenly a paper plane landed on his desk. It had the words: 'READ ME' on it. He thought to not read but then he saw the words: 'IF YOU DON'T I'LL KILL YOU' and a little tiger drawn on it. He knew who it is from so he read it.

 _Gopal, meet me at the rooftop after class dismissal, GOT IT?! I'll be waiting._

 _'What does he want with me?'_ Gopal thought.

"Stand up. A very good morning Ms." Yaya said and all stood up and greeted their next teacher.

* * *

 ** _Class Dismissal…_**

"Come on, Gopal" Boboiboy said as he swung his bag over his shoulder.

"You go ahead, Boboiboy… I still have something to do?" Gopal said.

"What?"

"Business… Valentine Season…"

"Oh, right… tomorrow's Valentine's Day… I'll just wait for you, then"

"Okay. Meet me at the gate" with that, Gopal exited the room, leaving Boboiboy.

"What is he up to… Better head to the school gate then…"

* * *

 ** _Rooftop…_**

"Fang! What do you want?" Gopal asked.

"Do something for me…" Fang answered.

"I don't do business for free…"

"Finish the job before I give you payment…"

"Okay… Tell me what I have to do…"

"Good…"

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER! That'll be all for this chapter…**

 **Next one, we'll know what Fang wants Gopal to do…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4!**

* * *

 ** _[FANG'S POV]_**

I stood at the rooftop of our school as I ate one of the red carrot doughnuts Boboiboy gave to me this morning. I stared at the school grounds. I cou7ld see students heading home. Other than that, I also saw a certain orange cap.

"Boboiboy" I whispered.

Funny, I don't seem to feel any anger as I mentioned his name. Actually, I felt rather happy…

"Fang!" someone shouted. I turned around and saw Gopal. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Do something for me…" I answered.

"I don't do business for free…"

"Finish the job before I give you payment…"

"Okay… Tell me what I have to do…"

"Good…"

Gopal approached me. "What do I have to do?"

"I know you're the one who keeps on placing junk on my desk every Valentine's Season… Girls would give you those junk and you place them on my desk just before I arrive, am I right?"

"Yes. I am the greatest entrepreneur in the whole world!"

"And you take pictures of me…"

"Ye- what?! Of course I don't…

"I'm not stupid, Gopal. I can sense you taking pictures of me"

Gopal started to get scared and started taking steps back. It's really obvious that he's getting scared. "Y-you're not going to drop me into the ocean?"

"No. If I do that, who will do my bidding for me? And be the one to give this to someone…"

"What?"

"Give this to Boboiboy today" I said as I handed an envelope to Gopal. A little pink envelope with a little red heart and the name: 'Boboiboy' written on it.

Gopal blinked at the envelope.

 _'Envelope… heart… Boboiboy… perfume… pink… Valentine's Season… it must be true!'_

"YOU LIKE BOBOIBOY?!" Gopal shouted.

I just kept my cool and pushed up my glasses. "That's none of your business, Gopal. It may be just a thank you letter or something"

"No 'Thank You'\ Letter has a heart, perfume and we all know you and Boboiboy are not close and such!"

"Just give that to him. I know that he's waiting for you… I'll give you the payment if you do something else for me…"

"What is it?"

"Make Boboiboy drink this" I said as I gave Gopal a little bottle with a transparent liquid.

"What is this? POISON?! You want me to poison my best friend?!"

"SHUT UP!" I shouted "I'm not going to give you poison! This is not poison!"

"Then, what is this thing?"

"It's just something that could make anyone be a heavy sleeper for one night. If Boboiboy drinks that, he won't be able to wake up so easily…"

"Why make him drink this?"

"None of your business… Also, make sure that Grandad and Ochobot drinks that too… okay?"

"What? Why?"

"Just do it" I said firmly then walked away and left Gopal at the rooftop.

* * *

 ** _[NORMAL POV]_**

"Okay… What just happened?" Gopal asked then looked at the bottle Fang gave him.

"What exactly is this thing? Is this some kind of water thingy? It has no color so it may be water… But what exactly is this thing?"

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile…_**

Fang walked the halls of the school.

 ** _/Flashback-FANG'S POV/_**

"Mr. Boss~ Oh Mr. Boss…" Probe called.

"What do you want, Probe? Can't you see I'm busy working?" Adu Du said.

"We have a visitor~"

"What? Visitor? Who visits someone living underground?"

"He says he's a very huge fan of yours…"

"What? Why didn't you said so earlier? Where is he? What is his name?"

"He says he's Pang. He wanted to meet his long-time idol, Adu Du!"

"Pang… That sounds so familiar… Familiar to Fang's name…"

"No way… Fang is cool… This one is… geeky" Probe said, whispering the last word.

Oh, really. I'd like to meet this Pang"

 _Pang… I hate that name! Where on earth did I get that name?! Yes, I am that geeky Pang…_

"H-hello, Adu Du… Can I… Get your autograph?" I said as I handed out a picture of Adu Du and Probe.

"OF COURSE!" With that, Adu Du took out a pen and signed the picture. "Now, tell me, Pang… What is it about me that you idolize the most?"

"Of course that green box-shaped head you have! You are a genius! Look, I even made this shirt to show how much I idolize you!" as I said those words, I showed Adu Du my green shirt with his face printed on it.

"Tell me, what you want to know…"

"Why do you want to destroy Boboiboy?"

"He stole something from me!"

"What?"

"A little yellow robot a power sphere. Something that could help me destroy everything!"

"Why did he take it?"

"As if I'd know that... he's just a little pest! An annoying little fly!"

"Anyway, why are you here? Aside from wanting to meet me"

"Actually, I would want to ask for a favor…"

"Depends… Three questions: Why should I do your favor? How can I profit?"

 _Okay… I thought Adu Du's smart…_

"Mr. Boss, you just asked 2 questions…" Probe whispered into Adu Du's antennas.

"That's what I said!"

"Uhhmm… for your first question, because I'm your biggest and only fan… other than Probe…"

"Well then, tell me what it is you need, my boy…"

"Uhhmm… something that could make someone become a heavy sleeper…"

"Ah! I have what you need" Adu Du ran to his desk of chemicals and took something. "This can help you with what you want"

"Thank you so much, Adu Du!"

 _Finally!_

"Does this really work?" I asked. Adu Du is one heck of a failure at times. Scratch that, he's always a failure.

"Of course it does! It's made by the one and only Adu Du! I am the greatest person-alien-being you've ever idolized! I AM THE GREATEST BEING THAT EVER STEPPED FOOT ON EARTH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

 _Seriously… what the evil laugh for?_

 ** _*ehem* *ehem*_** "Anyway, is this all you need?" Adu Du asked.

"Yes"

"What do you need it for, anyway?"

 _Damn! I didn't think he'll ask that question. Gotta be mean!_

"Actually, I'm Boboiboy's classmate. And Tomorrow's school day. So I'm going to make him drink this so he'll fall into deep sleep and I'll be able to mess with his homework. Teacher Papa will be so angry at him! I HATE BOBOIBOY!"

I saw a tear roll down Adu Du's eye "I found my other half!" Adu Du muttered as he gave me a hug.

 _DISGUSTING! If I could just push him! But nooo~ I have to stay in character._

"GO, my boy and ruin Boboiboy's day!" Adu Du shouted as he pointed at the exit.

"How do I use this?" I asked.

"What are you doing, Probe? HELP HIM!"

"Y-yes, Mr. Boss" with that, Probe grabbed me and led me out of their hide out.

"WOW, PANG! Mr. Boss really likes you!" Probe said.

"Uhh… Thanks? Now I shall be on my way now…" with that, I started to jog away.

 ** _/End of Flashback/_**

* * *

Now, He's Fang, walking out of the building. He saw Boboiboy but didn't even paid attention to him.

"Fang…" Boboiboy said in a whisper. More like only the wind could hear.

Fang continued walking as Boboiboy watched him walk away.

"BOBOIBOY!" a voice shouted. Boboiboy turned and saw Gopal.

"What took you so long?" Boboiboy asked.

"Uhh… Valentine Season Business…"

"Whatever… Let's go"

"YEAH!"

* * *

Boboiboy and Gopal reached Granddad's shop.

"Granddad, one special hot chocolate!" Gopal said.

"Yeah, sure…" Grandad answered.

"Can I have one too, Grandad?" Boboiboy asked.

"Me too!" Ochibot added.

"Alright, Alright…" Grandad said and made four special hot chocolates.

"Four?" the three said in a questioning tone.

"This one is mine. I'm the owner of this shop, remember? It's not fair if you're the only one who will enjoy hot chocolate"

All were about to drink until…

"Hey, what's that?" Gopal suddenly said as he pointed somewhere. All turned their heads to the direction. Gopal took the chance to drop some liquid into the cups of cocoa.

"I don't see anything, Gopal…"

"Ahaha~ it was just a bird…" Gopal said then took a sip of his cup. The other three also did.

"Anyway, I'll be on my way now, Boboiboy… Goodbye… Thank you for the yummy cocoa!"

And Gopal had disappeared from their sight.

"What wrong with him?" Ochobot asked.

"He's rather in a hurry…" Grandad added.

"I don't know… He's acting really weird"

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile at the bushes…_**

"Good work Gopal… Tonight, the plan will come to order…" Fang said with a smile

* * *

 **DONE! Next chap, we'll be seeing Fang's plan come to reality…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five guys!**

* * *

That night, Fang waited outside Boboiboy and Tok Aba's house.

 ** _Inside…_**

"Boboiboy, have you done your homework, yet?" Grandad asked as he checked his grandson though his door.

"Just finishing this last one, Grandad…" Boboiboy answered.

"Okay, okay… when you're done with that, go to sleep, okay?"

"Yes, Grandad…"

"Alright… Good night, Boboiboy"

"Good night, Grandad"

Grandad had left Boboiboy's room.

The truth is, Boboiboy wasn't busy with homework… he's just making Valentine's Day cards for his friends, Grandad, Ochobot and for his other classmates.

"Done" Boboiboy said with glee as he finished making the last card.

"You're done with what?" Ochobot asked.

"Oh nothing… I'm going to sleep now… Night, Ochobot"

"Hmmm… Good night, Boboiboy…"

And there, Boboiboy flicked the light switch and headed to his bed; Ochobot to his.

* * *

 ** _Outside…_**

"It's time…" Fang muttered. He silently hoped to the roof of Tok Aba's house, to Boboiboy's window which he let open.

The chemical Boboiboy, Ochobot and Grandad drank would make them a heavy sleeper as soon as they close their eyes… at least that what he knows…

Fang took a peek into the room, he saw Boboiboy and Ochobot sleeping. Boboiboy was even snoring… meaning the chemical took its effect on him already.

 _'Good'_ Fang muttered as he silently stepped into the boy's room.

Fang had a bag pack with him. He unzipped it and took out a little notebook and placed it on Boboiboy's desk. He took something else from his bag; sticky notes… those things that he always finds on his desk from his fans. He used his shadow to be able to step onto Boboiboy's ceiling. He pealed the sticky notes and placed it onto the ceiling wall.

In a few minutes, he finally finished his artwork on the ceiling wall. "Done" he said with a smile then jumped back onto the floor, landing safely and silently like a cat.

He took another thing from his bag, a pink card with a heart on it. He neared Boboiboy's bed and was about to place it beside Boboiboy but suddenly, he felt something grab his wrist.

"Fang, what are you doing here? Are you here to destroy Boboiboy?" a robotic voice asked.

"Ochobot?! How are you able to still be awake?"

"I know it, Gopal placed something in our drink earlier… thank God I'm a robot"

A 'tsk' was all heard from Fang as Ochobot let go of him.

"What are you really doing here Fang?" Ochobot asked once more. Fang didn't bother to answer so Ochobot just looked around the room. "For what it looks like, you're readying for tomorrow… Tell me Fang, do you, by any chance, like Boboiboy? That artwork on the ceiling says so" Ochobot said as he pointed at the ceiling.

"…" still no answer…

"A pink letter with a heart…" Ochobot continued to roam his robotic eyes onto the desk "Is this an album?" Ochobot opened it "Wow, looks like Gopal isn't the only stalker in your school… You are as well…"

"Fine, you've caught me, Ochobot. What if I like him? What is it to you anyway?"

"I'm so happy!"

"What?"

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say those words, Fang… It's pretty obvious you like him, you know… Boboiboy's just an idiot not to notice that"

"Your point is…?"

"I'm going to help you with his Valentine's Day surprise…"

"No need… I'll do this by myself…"

"Are you sure you don't need any help?"

Fang thought for a minute "Well…" he started "Just don't mention anything to him about what happened tonight. Okay?"

"Hmmm… Okay then" Ochobot answered. "What else are you planning?"

"I'd like to walk with Boboiboy tomorrow…" Fang stated.

"Uhhh… that'll be a problem, Fang… you see, Gopal always walks with Boboiboy every morning…"

"Problem…"

"Well, I can handle that problem for you…"

"What are you planning?"

"That's a secret, Fang…"

"Fine… I'm done with my business in this room now, so I'll be leaving now" Fang said as he zipped his bag, swung it to his back. He approached the window and was about to jump out but was stopped once more.

"Wait,"

"What?"

"Aren't you even going to leave a mark?"

"I think I've left more than enough marks in this room…"

"I mean not even a kiss?"

"I don't kiss robots…"

"I meant on Boboiboy!" Ochobot shouted.

Fang turned crimson red "W-Why would I do that?!"

"Don't act like that, Fang…"

"I don't want to…"

"Why?"

"It's… weird…"

"Why do you say so?"

"Look, I'm a guy. Boboiboy is too… I don't kiss a girl, so why would I kiss a guy? Who is practically my rival…"

"I've heard this from Ying: 'Love looks on no one's differences… Gender, age, religion, and looks don't matter…'"

"What's your point?"

"I know you get my point, Fang. You're a smart kid"

"What do you want me to do then?"

"Leave a mark on Boboiboy… Don't be shy… where did the strong, straight-faced Fang go?"

"Right here…"

"Well then, leave a mark! If you do, I'll continue helping you…"

"Are you threatening me?"

"Maybe…"

The two ended in a staring contest. Fang gave in with a short sigh. He neared Boboiboy's bed. Special thanks to the little chemical/potion from Adu Du, Boboiboy's not waking up even though he stroked his hair.

 _'He looks beautiful…'_ Fang thought then neared his face to the other's.

Ochobot glowed red on the side as he watched Fang near his face to Boboiboy.

 ** _*smooch~*_**

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Ochobot shouted.

"What do you mean?" Fang questioned. "I kissed him, didn't i?"

"But why on his forehead?"

"It's still a kiss, isn't it?"

"Yes… but I meant 'kiss on the lips' or mark as a 'kiss mark'…"

"I don't do like that, Ochobot…"

"Aww~ Just a little kiss on the lips…?"

"No"

"Please…"

Ochobot kept pleading until Fang gave in. Ochobot used his 'sute' robotic voice. Funny how Fang let his guard down and gave just in, he once again neared their faces, caressed the other boy's cheek. His lips were centimeters away from Boboiboy's. Fand didn't bother to move.

Ochobot just stared at the two. And he's also getting impatient… _'What time is Fang going to kiss Boboiboy?'_ Ochobot thought then approached Fang and Boboiboy. He looked at them with his robotic, glowing eyes.

…

 _'This is taking too long'_ without any second thoughts, Ochobot placed his robotic hand on Fang's nape and pushed his head down as the two lips pressed against each other.

"There!" Ochobot exclaimed.

Fang was too shocked on what just happened, he didn't notice Ochobot already let go of his nape.

"Hey, Fang… Are you planning on waiting for Boboiboy to wake up kissing you?"

Coming back to his senses, Fang regained his posture and turned to Ochobot. "OCHOBOT! Why did you do that?!" Fang shouted, his face all red and blushing.

"Why? Did I do something wrong? You can't blame me… You were taking so long~"

"B-but- that was my first kiss!"

"Don't be such a girl, Fang…"

 _'That is my first kiss! I'm supposed to be angry that I had it with a guy! With Boboiboy, of all people! But then… Why am I glad I had it with Boboiboy…?'_ Fang thought as he stared at the boy still sleeping on the bed. Looks like that chemical from Adu Du worked perfectly…

"Hey Fang… Is it just me or is Boboiboy's cheeks reddish?" Now that Ochobot said it, Boboiboy's face is kindda reddish…

 _'Is he blushing…? Does he know what I just did?'_

 _…_

"Hello~~ Earth to Fang~" Ochobot hummed, moving his robotic arm in front of Fang.

"Oh, sorry… I'll be going now, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Oh and Ochobot,"

"Yes?"

"Thank you"

"You're welcome! Happy Valentine's Day Fang!"

"Happy Valentine's Day Ochobot. Good night"

"Good Night"

And there, Fang jumped off the window, his face still red and the thought of he just kissed Boboiboy made him redder and happy.

* * *

 _'What a funny feeling…'_ Fang thought as he jumped from roof to roof.

"Who knew Ochobot is such a fan of Valentine's Day season…" he muttered.

 ** _Boboiboy…_**

He really can't get that boy off his mind…

* * *

 **Okay, that's a wrap for this chapter! Tomorrow, we'll feature Valentine's Day! Even though it's actually Mid- April in the real world… But anyways… Next chapter will be the last one… Sadly… I hope you'll wait for the next one!**

 **REVIEW!**


End file.
